hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:OnePieceNation/The Two Parts of the Wikia: The Main Part and the Personal Part
Due to recent exchanges about opinions and beliefs between me and other users this will be the second of series of blogs about things relating to this, one of the things relating to this is what we as community will define as the main part of the wikia and the personal part of the wikia and more importantly what we should and should not allow there. So first what is the Main Part of the Wikia: The main part of the wikia are all the article pages. We have article pages for a number of different things like: Of out of the 1382 pages we have: Chapter pages 342 of those Episode pages 195 of those Location pages 48 of those Character pages 344 of those Item pages 168 of those Group pages 17 of those Merchandise pages 7 pages of those Song pages 71 of those Movie pages 2 of those Technologies only pages 4 of those Image Gallery Pages 79 of those Other media pages (song excluded) 10 of those Animal pages 30 of those Event page 18 of those Content pages 21 of those Flora two exclusive pages of those Omake Pages 2 of those Volume Pages 33 of those And a Main Page. which if my math is correct brings us to 1403 pages meaning there is still some overlap and some error somewhere. But you get the point, these are all the main pages and together with their talk pages and the 16 policy pages they form the main part of the wikia. Secondly what is the Personal Part of the Wikia: All User Pages, both profile and talk pages. All Blogs All Forums and The Chat Thirdly what shouldn't be allowed in main part of the wikia. This is pretty much self explanatory: *No vandalism see Hunterpedia:Vandalism *No multiple accounts (unless facebook fucks you up) Hunterpedia:Multiple Accounts Images should be licensed correctly (forgetting this once I a while, like myself isn't that bad) Hunterpedia:Images *No plagiarism Hunterpedia:Plagiarism *No edit waring or trolling. *No achievement badges abuse. *No unnecessary categorizing *and the other minor things mentioned in the policies, you should also try to remember to sign your posts (something I do forget at times). Fourthly what should and shouldn't be allowed in the personal part of the wikia Well here is where the debate starts Off course we have rules about the profile pages namely about them Hunterpedia:User Pages and the images on it Hunterpedia:User Space Images . However when it comes to talk pages we basically have no rules, obviously vandalism isn't allowed. But what about images, should images be allowed if they don't illustrate a question, my answer is no, place your images on your profile page not your talk page. Then about personal non hunter x hunter related discussions/debates and conversations are they and should they be allowed and my answer is yes, whether it is about a vacation, school, life, family etc. or if it is about beliefs, superstitions, opinions, politics, religion, sexual preference, relationships, social issues, history, science etc. As long as the conversation doesn't turn to fighting, arguments, name calling, personal attacks, bullying, power abuse or any form of discrimination. If it does the conversation must end then and there, also everyone should be free to end any conversation when someone doesn't feel like continuing it any more but simply stating I am done with this conversation/this conversation is over or something similar. Then about blogs, I would like to have blogs about anything and everything but the reaction about me bringing up non-related things up in blogs tells me it is best to restrict blog making to only making blogs related to hunter x hunter. However if the comments section goes a bit off topic because of something non hunter x hunter specific like it did then this should be allowed as long as it doesn't turn into fighting, arguments, name calling, personal attacks, bullying, power abuse or any form of discrimination. With the maturity of this wikia this shouldn't be a problem. Then about forums which are often forgotten and neglected on this wikia, well we have a helpdesk where there is obviously no place for personal discussion but we also have a watercooler which to me seems like the perfect place to have group discussion about non hunter x hunter related stuff like religion, beliefs, sciene, history etc. etc. etc. Then about the chat, I think that everything must be open for discussing in chat however mature things should only be discussed in privet chat. For the rest everything besides fighting, arguments, name calling, personal attacks, bullying, power abuse or any form of discrimination should go. Also chat gives people the ultimate privacy since it isn't saved anywhere as far as I know and like I said you can even go privet. Fifthly the next blog is about something I already touched on namely the main pages of this wikia. Which I feel needs its own blog since this one is long enough. Category:Blog posts